


Her Name Was Dorothy

by bottombitch



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Androids, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: You're drinking at a bar when a cute-looking android girl comes up to you, talking about all the wild and weird sex that she has. Rough and loud public sex ensues, eventually. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Her Name Was Dorothy

You had been sitting at VA-11 Hall-A's bar for about an hour before she approached you. Her name was Dorothy, and she looked to be way under the age of consent. You wondered how she might get into such a bar in the first place, only to realise that she was a robot, and... well, she caught you looking at her. From there, it was impossible to get rid of her, not that you wanted to. As it turned out, not only did she look underage, but she was a prostitute whose selling point was that very thing about her.

"I just got finished working a guy whose thing was that he wanted me to call him a loli pervert," she stated, as if it were the most casual line to ever leave her lips.

"And you didn't find that weird?" asked the bartender, who had appeared out of nowhere to ask the question. You didn't much appreciate the interruption, but apparently the two of them were friends.

"Nah, I find it kind of endearing, actually," Dorothy replied, with a shrug. She gave a brief glance in your direction, and while you weren't sure what the purpose of that was, you were sure of one thing: your cock was rock fucking hard. Just the thought of her uttering those words to you had you ready to go, but you weren't about to hire her. Trying your best to ignore your erection, you nodded at the bartender and ordered another drink. There was a moment of silence as the bartender stepped away to tend to your order, her focus moving entirely to the screen in front of her as you and Dorothy sat there.

"So, I take it you're a fan of that last story?" Dorothy asked, a small grin on her android-like face as she nudged you with her elbow. You knew that any response that you managed to get out would be stammered at best and completely pathetic at best, so you just shrugged, trying to cover up how aroused you were. "I deal with boners and aroused men for a living, dude. You don't have to be embarrassed about it." You furrowed your brow, but you didn't really mind being called out about it. She was right, after all.

As she grinned, her eyes closed and she shrugged. "It's not like I expect you to be open about it, either. Even if it's legal to get your rocks off to some nice tight loli pussy, I know that it's still a taboo." You almost spat out the last of your drink as she spoke, but you were quickly distracted by something else: as she moved her hand down to place her drink back at the bar, it slipped, and half of what you assumed to be a sugar rush splattered in your direction. It hit your crotch directly and made a mess of your pants. They weren't exactly expensive, but you were still bummed out to see them be ruined by alcohol. You glanced around to see where the nearest bathroom was just as Dorothy's hand came to rest against your inner thigh.

"What a shame. Don't worry, though, I'll take care of it for you," she said. You wondered whether she was even trying to cover up how sultry she was being. If she had spilt the drink on purpose, she had done a good job of making it look like an accident, but she hadn't even apologised to you about it. Without saying a word more, she slipped down onto the floor in front of you. She was just about small enough that she could fit into the space underneath the bar, between your legs. You looked around to make sure that there wasn't anybody else around that might see her; there were a couple of people sitting in booths further down, but the dim lighting would likely ensure that they didn't see Dorothy, especially coupled with how nicely her small frame fit between your legs.

"Poor boy. Let me make it up to you," Dorothy said, before pulling down your zipper without a second thought. You had to give her credit for how shameless she was about it, you supposed. As she exposed your cock to the open air, it flopped against her face, prompting her to grin. Leaning up, she wrapped her lips around the head of your cock and swung her tongue around it. Thankfully, the sounds of her blowjob weren't too loud, but you didn't know how long you would be able to pretend that nothing was happening for.

"That'll be $300," the bartender said, suddenly pulling you out of your focus on Dorothy and her perfect fucking mouth. As the bartender spoke to you, Dorothy took your cock into her mouth and began to rub your head up against the inside of her cheek. Fittingly for a prostitute android whose selling point was that she looked like a child, she was practically playing with your cock rather than trying to bring you pleasure.

You reached into your pocket and pulled out the money for the drink, trying your best to keep your cool even as Dorothy took you further into her mouth. Her tongue moved along the underside of your head as you handed the bartender her money, and she began actively sucking on your cock in her mouth once you tried to give the bartender a small smile in thanks for the drink. The bartender simply nodded, and then glanced over towards Dorothy's seat.

"Where'd Dorothy go?" she asked, glancing over towards the bathroom briefly as if Dorothy randomly slipping into the bathroom every now and again was a common occurrence. You tried to shrug and say that you didn't know, but Dorothy just happened to push her tongue up against the head of your cock as you were about to open your mouth, and the resulting gentle moan had the bartender rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Just tell her not to make a mess," the bartender said, before turning around and heading over towards the other side of the bar.

You were thankful for the lack of social interaction while getting your cock sucked, but now you suddenly felt as if everyone's eyes were on you. To distract yourself from the feeling, you looked down between your own legs at Dorothy, who despite her teasing seemed to be working hard to bring you to orgasm. Her hands sat at the base of your cock, small fingers gripping the sides firmly, holding your cock upright as she bobbed her head up and down along it. Sure enough, the sight of her sucking your cock proved enough of a distraction, though it wasn't long until you began to feel overwhelmed. 

With how skilful she was at sucking your cock, you had no trouble believing that she did it for a living. You brought your hand down towards her, unable to resist the temptation to touch her as she gave you the best blowjob you had ever had. You ran two fingers along the outside of her cheek, and, seemingly eager to play around with you, she pushed your cock's head over towards the cheek you were touching, forcing you to touch your own cock through her cheek. You didn't mind, of course; rather, it was a new feeling. An interesting one.

After that, she didn't mess around with you any longer. Her hands moved to your sides and she lifted herself up a bit. After aligning your cock with her mouth once more, she pulled back very briefly to give it a soft kiss on the tip, and then devoured the entire shaft in one quick movement. Your cock ran along her tongue, hit the back of her mouth, and then flew straight down it as if she had done that exact trick a thousand times before. She probably had, you realised, but given how good at sucking cock she had turned out to be, you saw no reason to complain. She settled your cock in her throat, staying right at the base as she picked up her gaze to look you in the eye. She didn't even have any tears in them. You knew that it was because she wasn't truly human. You knew that. Nonetheless, you couldn't help but be stunned at how impressive it felt to be all the way inside someone's mouth, down their throat and cutting off their air supply, and yet they were still looking up at you as if nothing was happening. It might have been emasculating was her throat not so fucking tight around your cock.

Gripping the bar with one hand and Dorothy's shoulder with the other, you tried to whisper to her that you were about to cum, but the words couldn't come. You did. You could feel yourself throbbing as you emptied your balls into her mouth, her head having pulled back so that only the tip of your cock remained inside. She worked the underside of your cock's head with her tongue as she blew you, and then pulled back only once she was sure that you had nothing else left to give her. She opened her mouth to show you the load that you had given her, and then closed her lips to swallow it down, giggling to herself as she pulled your zipper up again and slid out from between your legs.

"Well, I guess I couldn't do anything about the alcohol, but I hope I at least made it up to you," she told you, sounding very chipper for someone who had just swallowed an entire load of your cum. Trying to keep yourself cool, you shuffled forward and glanced around, making sure that nobody had seen what the two of you had been up to. As you did, Dorothy's hand came to rest against your thigh again. "Quit worrying," she whined, before leaning against you. She glanced down towards your pants a second time, only to raise her eyebrow. "...wow, you're still hard? That's a new one. I'm used to the kind of guy who can only go the one round."

She looked around, and that made you wary. If something was so dangerous that even she thought that perhaps it wasn't the best idea, you imagined that your chances of not getting caught weren't very high. Wordlessly, she moved herself into your lap, where she wriggled her bottom down against the growing bulge in your pants. Subtly, she reached between her own legs, underneath her skirt, and then pulled your cock out into the open once more. Well, into the open wasn't quite accurate. Her skirt was covering everything important, but that didn't make you feel any better about it. What would people say if they saw what looked like a young girl sat atop your lap? You dreaded to think about what it might do to your reputation.

And yet, your cock was harder than it had ever been before. Seemingly, Dorothy could tell, because as she turned her head back to look at you she gave you a knowing smirk. Wrapping her hand around your cock, she pushed it between her own legs before beginning to grind her pussy slowly back and forth, very clearly trying to tease you. You reached forward and gripped gently down at her forearm, as if trying to remind her that the two of you were in a public place and teasing you probably wasn't the best idea. You didn't really expect that she'd care too much about the situation that the two of you were in. She was clearly intent on teasing you regardless.

To your surprise, though, she then slipped the head of your cock up against her snatch; wet and ready for you (though you weren't sure if that was because of her arousal or because she was just built that way), she slipped you inside without much trouble. There was a moment of satisfaction between the two of you as your cock settled inside her and the both of you got used to the feeling. For you, it was a tight warmth that was surprisingly snug and cosy considering how often you imagined she took cocks inside her. For her, it was a comfortable feeling of being filled, a regular occurrence to be sure but something she was happy to be feeling again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, baby," Dorothy told you, turning her head towards you again with a small smirk. "All of the good stuff is hidden away, so it's not like anybody can see anything," she assured you, before turning her head forward again. "Besides, would it really be the worst thing if a couple of them were to see me enjoying your cock? I'm not at all ashamed about the way good dicks like yours make me feel." With that, she gave a shrug and then moved her hands forward to set them against the bar. She began to move, albeit slowly, first pushing herself all the way down to the base of your cock, and then pulling herself up again. The rush of excitement that shot through you as you felt her hit the base was like nothing you'd experienced before. Her walls held tight around you, the entrance to what you assumed was her cervix brushed up against the tip of your cock in just the right way... by all accounts, it seemed as if her pussy had been specifically designed to pleasure you.

Dorothy was clearly enjoying herself, too. The cliche of a sex worker who secretly hated sex was a common one, you assumed, but Dorothy seemed to be the exact opposite, especially since you hadn't actually paid her for her services. Wait. She didn't expect you to pay for her at the end of your time together, did she? You had to admit, if she turned around once you had finished having sex with her and demanded payment, you wouldn't have been all that bothered. Her pussy was amazing and definitely worth paying for if she didn't want to give it to you for free.

The slow movement of her hips became almost rhythmic to you as you imagined what your cock sliding inside of her lilim twat might look like. She felt so tight that you imagined her walls were clinging to you each time that she pulled out. If the colour of her skin was anything to go by, she probably had an odd-coloured pussy. Would you be able to make out its tone as the walls gripped you so tightly that they followed your cock as far as they could out of her tight cunt? The mere thought had you throbbing. You could tell that you were because your shaft shifted around inside her each time you did so, your cock choosing to wear its desperation on its sleeve, so to speak.

It became clear that she was having more and more trouble covering up what the two of you were doing. Her confidence was inspiring, but less inspiring was the way she clasped her hand over her mouth and tried to cover up the sound of her moaning, only to fail and drop her hands to the bar again. You were too focused on Dorothy to glance over towards the bartender and see whether she had caught the two of you in the act just yet, but she probably knew what was going on. Hell, the entire bar probably knew what was going on. Dorothy wasn't exactly subtle, and she had practically been shouting her prostitution-filled backstory at you earlier on between adorable giggles and even more adorable grins.

If, hypothetically, she was going to be charging you for the amazing sex that the two of you were having, then you were at least going to enjoy her to the fullest extent of your desire. You watched for a few moments more as she rose and fell on your cock, her hips slamming against yours each time with increased desperation and ferocity. Suddenly, you decided that you wanted more, and slipped your hand underneath one of her thighs before lifting her leg upward. As you moved her leg up and into the air, her skirt pulled up and exposed to anyone looking at the two of you exactly what it was that you were getting up to. You continued lifting the leg until she was practically doing the splits, with her moving her other foot onto the ground for support, and the hands she had previously pressed against the bar now gripped it for dear life.

"Whoa..." she sighed, her head turning around to look across the bar. Without a doubt, the bartender knew what the two of you were up to. She wasn't looking at you, but the slight blush on her cheeks told you all that you needed to know. You made no attempt to embarrass her for it, though; rather, you moved your arm around Dorothy's leg to hold her in the position she was in, and then took over the rhythm, thrusting your hips hard against her spread legs. At first, there wasn't much sound to speak of, but once you settled into the rhythm you were going for your hips began slapping against the inside of her thighs.

"Would you believe me if I said that nobody's ever done this before?" Dorothy asked, with a half-timid smile, and seeing her act so bashfully after being so forward with you for the entire night made you harder than ever. You weren't sure that you did believe her, but the idea that it might be true was enough for you. After wrapping your other arm around the leg she had up in the air, you settled your head against her knee and let a stronger, more animalistic rhythm take over. Each slap was met with a soft moan from Dorothy, and eventually, those soft moans became louder ones. The grip she had previously held on the bar slipped, and she had to try her best to make sure that she herself didn't fall, but your grip on her was so tight that there was no real risk of that happening either way.

The slaps grew louder as her moans did the same, and by the time you settled so nicely into the rhythm that you could feel the very depths of her cunt brushing against your cock again, everyone around the two of you was either looking at you or actively ignoring you. That was what it seemed, anyway, and while the thought of being watched as you took Dorothy so roughly was a turn on, you didn't want to look away from her to confirm. She had awoken a monster inside you. You weren't afraid of being caught anymore. The look in her eyes as she turned her head towards you made it seem as if she accepted what she had done, and she was revelling in it just as much as you were.

You could feel her tightening around you. Even though the new position made it harder to reach as deep inside her as you had been before, that didn't stop you from trying. You sank yourself all the way into her tight snatch and then began to grind against her hips, trying to feel her cervix against the tip of your cock once more. You found the right angle for it eventually, but it took a couple of minutes of hard grinding that brought Dorothy to the edge of one of her orgasms. She gripped onto the table, and the constant huffs from her made it obvious that she was about to cum. Finally, as your cock kissed her cervix, she tumbled over the edge.

Her head fell forward and she pushed herself back against you as best she could. Her pussy trembled against your cock while she moaned her way through her orgasm. The constant twitching was almost enough to push you over the edge, but you were determined to not cum yet. Once her orgasm was finished, you pulled yourself very briefly out of her and began to grind your cock against her twat, your hand moving down to grope at her butt while she turned her head back to look at you again, gently biting down on her lower lip.

"Is that the fastest you can manage?" Dorothy asked, with a small grin on her face. You had, of course, slowed down simply to tease her, but her words were enough to make you slide your cock back inside her and pick up your rhythm again. It seemed as if she was the one in control after all. "Mmm. Still pretty slow," she muttered, moving up a bit and, to your surprise, spreading her own legs even wider. You were going as fast as you could, hard thwaps of your human skin against her synthetic skin ringing out throughout the bar with each hard thrust. You were surprised that the two of you hadn't been kicked out yet. Still, Dorothy simply grinned at you, teasing at a part deep inside you that strived to please.

"Go faster. Come on, you can give me better than that. Give it to me... unf... real good. I want my robot loli pussy to clamp down so hard around your cock that you have trouble moving." She didn't know the half of it. And all the same, when the word 'loli' left her lips your cock twitched with need. Whether you thought of yourself as a lolicon or not, it was weird to hear someone actually say it... while your dick was inside them, no less. Dorothy moved one of her arms up and wrapped it around your shoulder, once again showing off just how limber she was, thanks to the robotic joints that made up her young-looking body.

"You pervert. Loli loving... pervert. Come on, fuck me faster. Harder. Deeper. Make me cum, and then blow your nut right in my fucking pussy. You want to do it, don't you? You want to breed me. You can't, but that won't stop you from trying." The look on your face gave away just how turned on you were, and the throbbing of your cock inside her didn't help, either. You weren't going to last much longer. She used the arm around your shoulder to pull you closer, and then slammed herself down against the base of your cock, her cervix kissing your cock a second time. "That's it, you pervert. Fucking breed me. Cum in my slutty pussy."

That was enough for you. After grunting, you threw your head back and gave one final, hard thrust against her pussy, ending up so deep inside her that you thought you might have pushed past the entrance to her cervix, but in the wake of your orgasm you couldn't concentrate on anything except the pleasure that you were feeling. Your cock twitched and throbbed, firing pulse after pulse of cum straight into her synthetic womb. There was absolutely no chance that you would ever be able to get her pregnant, and you knew that, but damn if it didn't feel good to empty your balls inside her nonetheless. You pulled yourself out the moment that your orgasm ended only to pull back and look down at her snatch, watching the way that your cum slowly dribbled from her used hole.

Dorothy panted, apparently having had an orgasm at the same time as you, though hers hadn't been nearly as intense as yours. With her leg still up in the air, she reached down and dragged two fingers along the length of her own snatch. Drawing the lips of her pussy apart, she slid the fingers through the mess in her pussy and then lifted them up to lick them clean, before letting out a soft sigh. "You taste good..." she muttered, before going silent, seemingly in thought.

You pulled your pants back into place and slid your cock back into your underwear, before reaching your hand up to wipe the sweat from your forehead. She had really done a number on you.

"Hey!" she spoke, pulling your attention towards her, "I think that I'm probably too much of a mess for any of my clients to be interested in fucking me tonight," she admitted, with a nervous laugh. "Would you wanna just get out of here, and... I'll be blunt, I guess. Do you wanna come and fuck me all night? I've still got one hole left to be filled, and I'm sure by the time you're finished I'll want another round of your cum putting somewhere else." As she spoke, she reached between her own legs and used her fingers to pry apart her asshole. It looked ripe and ready for fucking. You nodded. Drowning your sorrows would have to wait, you had an android to pound into the mattress.


End file.
